Viola's Story The Witch's House
by arilou S
Summary: How Viola met Ellen. First story...see how dis works out
1. Chapter 1

Viola's Story

Peeking out from behind a large oak, I watched as the furry little squirrel nibbled at a nut. It's a fat one alright. Father would've shot it and made it into stew if he was here. With Mother gone…

The little animal would be able to feed the family without the usual hungry stomachs tonight.

The family? Father and me. It's not easy, with just the two of us.

The wind blows my braids into my face. Hastily, I flicked them away.

These days, I've been distancing myself from Father, and the rest of the world. These strange woods lure me in, deeper and deeper every passing week. But I always return home. Always. Father doesn't approve, but I don't care. It's pretty here. Glancing behind me, I bid farewell to the vanishing strip of dirt path behind me. This is the first time I strayed off the path.

Exhaling deeply, I gaze upwards at the small strips of sky showing through the treetops. Birds twitter and insects hum. And, scrunched in my hands, are two small bundles of wildflowers with bleached petals. I never forget to pick flowers. Even though last time Father hid a trap deep inside a flower patch. I don't think I'll accidentally step on Father's traps this time. Even he doesn't wander off the path this far.

Somehow, I'm not worried. I'll find my way back. I won't get lost. There's still a long while 'til dinner. Lifting one flower-filled hand, I press the silky petals against my nose. The flowers give off an enticing aroma.

A gentle breeze stirs the treetops. The fluffy squirrel dropped it food crumbs and darted into the confines of the slow, swaying leaves. I stepped out from behind the oak. Picking up my skirts, I stride carefully over a patch of wildflowers and continue my little journey into the leafy glade.

Sometimes, I'd lean on a tree or sit on a stump for hours straight, lost in deep space. Sometimes, I find myself trudging absentmindedly through the greenery, brushing past the small shrubs and picking very wildflower I see. My mind finds the woods much more tranquil than rest of the world. The melody of singing birds and rustling leaves…it's _magical._

And the pretty wildflowers too.

Bursting out of the dense trees, I find myself back on a dusty dirt path. Eyes wide, I look down one way as far as I can. What? That dirt path starting from my house stretches all the way here too…? Something seems off. I recall that squiggly path I've been walking on for my whole life. This one, it's so…straight. Stepping onto it gingerly, I grip my dress and continue to watch long, long path. Where does it end? Should I go…? It's noon. I'll be back in time.

In the back of my head, a low thrumming began to surface. At first, it sounded like the wind. Then, the small, hushed whisper began to form into words.

_"__Viola…Viola…follow me…" _

Something invisible held my hand, pulling me down the dirt path like an eager child would. The voice grew louder, clearer.

_"__Follow me…Viola…"_

A lush, warm feeling spreads in my chest. The peace and tranquility of the woods leaked into me.

Calmly, I give in without thought, too confused to argue. The little bundles of wildflowers slipped out of my loose grip, scattering on the ground in a bone-white pattern. I don't pay any mind.

Staring ahead with glassy eyes, I walk and walk, walk and walk. No thoughts disturb me. Nothing stops me. I just walk and walk, down the strange dirt path.

_"__Follow me Viola…We can be friends…"_

Suddenly, as if snapping out of a dream, my feet jerked to a stop. The calmness drained out of me like water. Looking up, I realize the sun is high in the sky. It's not early anymore.

Raising an arm to shield my eyes, I squint at the hot sphere of gas. It's late in the afternoon. How long have I been walking?! How…?

Confusion muddled my mind. Unanswered questions filled my head. I wave my arms around, groping in thin air as if I was searching for something. As if that would solve my problems.

_"__Viola…I'm over here, Viola…"_

That voice. It came from behind me. Startled, I whipped around, eyes stretched wide.

Another icy shock stabbed me like a knife. Starting from a few feet behind me, the dusty path was no longer there. Tall oaks filled the area all around me, casting dark shadows, blocking my way back. Heart pounding with terror, my fearful gaze searched for a way out.

There! An opening! Happiness flooded me with warmness as I picked up my skirts and scrambled to the small opening in between the huge tree trunks.

Something stops me.

A high-pitched, mousy cackle sound came from beneath me feet. The dirt in front of the opening bulged. Small black cracks spread from the bulges. I leap away in fear.

Thick green vines emerge from the cracks, breaking the tough ground with no trouble at all. The cackling sound rose to a tortured screech.

I covered my ears, whimpering.

Disgusting bubbles of slime popped at the base of the snake-like vines. The ugly plants grew at an unreal speed, thickening within every second. A minute went by. They were taller than me.

Mesmerized, I don't move. Spikes and leaves sprouted from the plants. The roots spread all the way across the path, blocking the whole thing. Then, everything was still.

Hugging myself, I stand there, watching. After a few seconds, I back away slowly, about to turn around and make a run for it.

_Pop!_ Huge green bulbs the size of my head burst out of the tips, expanding like they were going to explode. A little scream issues from my mouth.

The slimy green bulbs open up like a flower, revealing a deep red crimson center. Soon, they all have bloomed, dotting the green vines with bloody splotches.

The high-pitched cackling stops.

It was a rosebush, a monstrous rosebush. Those lush red petals, they're beautiful, they're _mesmerizing_. I wanted to stare into the scarlet depths forever.

No! Snap out of it! Those flowers are fake! I'm trapped! I'm trapped because of those ugly creatures! What should I do…? In the light of the failing sun, I scoot over and peer through the green leaves.

Angry surprise grips me. The long, straight path, the one I've been walking on…had appeared there again. The thick trees that grew where the path is now were gone completely.

This is sorcery! It's witchcraft! What kind of dark magic is this?!

Suddenly, a faint humming of a little girl, innocent and playful, yet ominous and dark, floated into my ears.

_La, la, la… la, la, la…_

Spinning around on my heels, I search for the voice's owner.

"W-who are you? What do y-you want?"

The voice is stronger now, cutting into my thoughts like a razor, _"Do you want to be my friend Viola?"_

"No! NO!" I scream. Dark thoughts filled my mind, spilling out like polluted water.

Hugging my arms, I turn around and run down the other direction. Down, down, down, as fast as I can. Away from the rosebush! Away from the voice!

_Faster!_ I force my icy legs to speed up. _Faster!_ Get away from this nightmare! Far, far away…forever…

A delighted shriek rises from the din.

_"__LET'S PLAY, VIOLA!"_

Something strikes me in the back of the head. Stars swirl, dancing this way and that. I fall to the ground. My vision flickers, once, twice. The world dims down around me, and everything goes black.

_"__Tee hee…I know a fun game."_


	2. Chapter 2

"La, la, la…la, la, la…"

I groan and turn over.

"La, la, la…la, la, la…"

"Eh…?" grunting, I open my eyes and blink twice. Somebody had lay me down on the floor and propped up my head with a big pillow. The dim room is lit by candlelight, making the shadows dance ominously across the walls.

Wow, it's a big room.

"La, la, la…la, la, la…"

Sitting up, I angled my head in the direction of the singing. It's coming from the big, regal bed in the center of the room. From the corner of the room, where I am, it's hard to see what's happening. But I think there's someone in it. It's lumpy.

Straightening my sash, I get on all fours and crawled forward like a dog. How did I get here? I recall getting hit in the head…the running…and that's it. What happened back there…? How did I get here?

"La, la, la…la, la, la…" The little girl is singing again. That voice…it sounds so familiar. I can't quite remember.

The back of my head throbbed slightly as I moved, but I can live with it. Slowly, slowly, I crawl all the way to the big bed in the middle and peer over the white sheets…

"Hello."

"AHHHHH!" I screeched in surprise and tumbled forwards into the bed, squeezing my eyes shut in shock. Inch by inch, I lift my eyelids up. A pair of dark red shoes block my vision.

Gasping, I sit up straight. A pair of bright amber eyes meets mine.

"Um, hello," said the little girl with purple hair, sweet and innocent. A big red ribbon decorates the violet strands. She squeezed the large teddy bear in her arms with excitement.

"H-h-h-hi…" I managed to say. The warm air of the room calms me down a bit, "B-but what…how…"

"Tee hee," the little girl laughed quietly, "You were _lost._" Her hungry gaze made my skin prickle. I don't question her. Smoothing out my skirts, I push myself up.

"Well…thanks…I guess. What time is it now?"

"Night," she said. Eyes wide, I realized I must've been out for a few hours. Father will be angry with me!

"Th-thanks again then, I must get going…" I stutter.

As I stepped briskly towards the only door in this room, her smile stretched into an unsatisfied frown. With amber eyes that seemed to see through my heart, she dug her fingers into the teddy bear.

A queer feeling rose in my stomach. This place, it's sending icy shivers down my back. Little girls aren't supposed to have expressions like that. Lifting my skirts, I sped up my pace considerably.

Just when I reached for the doorknob, a sick, spluttering noise came from behind me. Whirling around, I find the girl on the ground, coughing and hacking into the scarlet carpet.

Instincts take over.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" without sparing a second, I find myself kneeling next to her, patting her back to help her breathing.

Why does this feel so familiar? This pain of watching others suffer, this anxiety of wondering whether this time will be the last time they breathe. Immediately, memories spring back upon me.

I've done this with someone else before, yes, I remember now, with Mother. All those days I brought water to you and damp cloth to help your illness. Oh dear Mother, neither I nor Father could help you in any way. And then you left us.

Staring down at this strange girl, I message her back where the lungs are, like I did with Mother all those years ago, until the violent spasms calm down. Picking her up, I lay her on her bed.

"There you go, all better now?" _All better now, Mother?_

She stared at me with round eyes, "Bear…my bear…" _Viola…water…please…_

I can hear Mother's plea in my head.

"Bear…" I snap out of my thoughts, "Right, the teddy bear…"

Picking it up, I hand the plushie to her without question. Forgetting the time, I sit myself down next to her, looking down with concern. A heavy stone sinks in my stomach. No…this can't be happening all over again. Mother…

"Were you always sick?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Where are your parents?"

"They don't love me. Because I'm sick."

Pity welled up in my heart. How old is she, six? Seven? How could any parent leave their child alone like this?

Pity is soon replaced by guilt. I have a father who loves me, yet I threw his love away and wandered out in the forest every day. I'd rather talk to trees than my own father. What am I doing…?

No more words are exchanged for awhile. I decided to sit with her for awhile longer, like I did with Mother back in those long sleepless nights of worry.

"La, la, la…la, la, la…"

The singing turns into a faint humming, dampening my senses.

"What's your name?" I murmur.

The song breaks off, "…Ellen."

"Nice to meet you Ellen…I'm Viola…" The world dims down as sleep worms its way into me, "You…sing…good…" My eyes close.

I fall into the world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The world of dreams is a cruel place.

_"__No! You can't! I've given you plenty of human souls to devour!" The girl with purple hair begged desperately, clinging to herself like something she didn't want to lose. A slight movement stirred in the dark windowsill. Suddenly, amidst the glassy shadows, a pair of yellow, lamp-like eyes appeared._

_ "__And I have given you a working, healthy body along with this house," a male voice replied in a monotone, "that is, until now." A lean, black cat glided down the windowsill, its face without expression._

_ "__B-but..."_

_ "__You've run out of victims, have you? Those foolish humans don't come near this place anymore," a malicious grin twisted the features of the cat, "Their frightful stories of those never returned have gotten quite popular."_

_ "__B-but I…" the girl jumped forward, extending her hand as dark, magical energy swirled from her palm and flew at the black cat, "I will keep my body!" she shrieked. The feline dodged them effortlessly. Within moments, the small amount of magic expired into a few, pathetic sparks. The girl stared at her palms with horror._

_ "__My magic! It's fading! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sinking to her knees, the girl cried in anguish, "Are you going to take that away as well?!" A single tear spilled onto the red carpets. _

_ "__We had a deal. You can't keep your end, so I won't keep mine," the black cat swished his tail, "The house is still yours, for you are a witch. But your body…your magic is as strong as your body. I can't help you with that. I cannot maintain your body anymore."_

_The last word faded into an ominous silence. _

_The purple-haired girl pushed herself up and pointed her palm at the cat. Smoke issued from her fingers and dissipated into the air._

_ "__No…" disbelief shadowed her face, "No-"Suddenly, her body gave way and she slumped against the wall. Unhealthy red welts and rashes began growing all her arms, her legs, her face, with green puss oozing out of the cracks in her skin. _

_Sickness. _

_ "__M-my body! Oh…I don't want to be sick again! PLEASE…!" big, oily tears rolled down her face as she beseeched the cat one last time._

_The black cat didn't betray any feelings, "I'm sorry," he voiced," I have no choice. It was an honor serving you…Ellen, my witch."_


End file.
